Triple Threat
by Shadow Yuki
Summary: The land of OOO has new faces new allys new foes new love Will heros rise or will OOO fall. Rated T for Strong Language,Gore, and Adult Situations Please submit suggestions
1. It begins with a cliff hanger

Me: Welcome to the first chapter of Triple Threat

Finn:Whats it about?

PB:Finn your in the story,stop breaking the fourth wall!

Me:actually talking here is not actually breaking the fourth wall Princess.

PB:But the law of Fan fiction is-

Me:On with the story Jake would you say the copyright?

Jake:Shadow Yuki does not own Adventure Time or any characters in it only his Ocs and the Plot.

(btw this will start after the preview so read that first)

"Oh Bonnie bell you can't remember his name ever can you" Marceline replied slightly chuckling at Princess Bubblegum or as Marceline called her "Bonnie bell" lack of remembering my name. The Princess blushed at Marceline's rude but true comment,Flame Princess also chuckled but she hid it as Jake did to. Finn being a noble hero had a huge grin but restrained from laughing well I just shook my head at their immaturity. "wanna play again" I asked curious if they would want to play again. "I have to get back to the castle" Princess Bubblegum replied "as do I" Flame Princess included. "And me and Lady got a date" Jake added "Okay see you later then" I said as I walked off.

As everybody said their goodbyes I noticed Finn headed towards the forest I saw a glow too but Finn was in the forest with the glow. I had a suspicion on what or should I say who that glow was I stealthily followed Finn which was mildly easy.I noticed that the sky looked ready to snow which was strange the weather was much more harsh than when we were together something wasn't right there but that will be discused later. After about ten minutes Finn arrived at a clearing where a certain"glow" had been waiting,I smirked to himself knowing my suspicion had been spot on the glow was none other than Flame Princess. "Hi FP" Finn said to Flame Princess in his overly cheerful self.

I had to chuckle Finn was a sly dog. "Want some coal" Finn asked putting down a bag of coal "not all Flame people like coal that is so stereotypical" "your lucky coal is my favorite snack" mumbling the last part as she toke a piece of coal and ate it. "_That explains why Finn asked me for coal __before"_as Link thought back "_Link can I borrow some coal" Finn asked "okay can I borrow some carrots" "sure" Finn said"._ "Gotta give him some credit he's a pretty good liar" I whispered to myself.

Flame Princess kissed Finn on the cheek,when Finn didn't even Flinch I relied that Finn had Flambo make a amulet that made the wearer fire-proof Finn bought it for adventures and something else apparently. When Flame Princess and Finn started to make out I relised that it was time to go home. Luckily my house was only a short ten minute walk,Which was good because Finn would probably be heading back to his tree house. My assumtion was correct He came out of the forest greeted Flame Princess goodbye and left "for a good resion" I thought out loud "fire and water don't mix,often that is"I corrected myself.

After I had arrived at my house which was an Inn to be for travelers it opened tomorrow It was made of Stone ,had several storys and a bar. I entered through the double doors passed the lounge where soup was burning open the open fire and several chairs were a pitcher of water was seated next to a few peices of bread,grilled leaks,wine bottles, and cups. getting some soup on the way as I opened the door to the counter and then used my key to enter the back room,where the chests were kept and where I slept. I locked the door afterwards and then went so sleep after putting on my night garb which consisted of dark grey sweatpants and a sleeveless white shirt. While I slept I remembered that I was not always in OOO I was once a school boy by the name of Darek one day at school a dark portal came and asked for me of course I was surprised that the portal wanted me to go in it the staff and faculty were either calling Goverment officials or had fainted I told my best friend to tell my friends and family I had gone in the portal she told her friend to do what I instructed her and jumped into the portal with me that was where I lost her I don't know where she is but I miss her and her emerald green hair her name was...Saria.

Me:And so ends the first chapter of Triple threat

Finn:so wait your Link or are you Darek

Jake:dude Link and Darek are the same person

Me:and I'm Shadow Yuki Not Darek or Link

Me:and to clear things up if you didn't read the preview as suggested at the begenning read it.

Flame Princess:Shadow needs one Review to post chapter two

Me:and for the record This is not referring to the Legend of Zelda...that much.


	2. The Threat Rises

Me:The second chapter of Triple threat FP want to do the honors  
FP:Shadow Yuki does not own adventure time only his ocs

PB: you can't talk abo-

everyone: SHUT UP!

At dawn I awoke to Beemo coming through the doors. I had hired him for his computer brain,and he was funny as hell. "Hello Link good morning" Beemo greeted me as he took his position behind the counter. I got dressed in my normal garb which was a green jacket, long pants,and any shoes I could find which today happened to be running shoes (I'm not saying a brand cause then I will have to keep doing copyrights). "Beemo it's 2 coins for adults 1 for kids and 2 for an family" I told Beemo the currency of my inn/tavern "Got it I am a computer I never mess up" Beemo replied cheerfully feeling confidently. "I am so screwed" I thought in my head remembering the last time Beemo said that _"Beemo guard the cave entrance don't let anyone go in or come out" Finn told Beemo "relax Finn I got this" Beemo said. 2 hours later "How the hell did every bandit in Ooo get in without you noticing!" Finn yelled at Beemo "I got lost in a flower" Beemo told Finn smiling ._ "correction I am fucked" I rethought. I walked out the door knowing Jake was drunk as the party god in Lady Rainicorn's stable It didn't take a genius to relies what had happened to Jake and Lady Rainicorn on their date as I strolled to Finn and Jake's tree house.

I arrived at Finn's crib around 10 minutes later "a lot of thing are 10 or 15 minutes away from my inn" I voiced. Entered to find Finn on the couch waiting for Jake probably. "Hey Finn" I said to the hero boy in blue "hey have you seen Jake?" Finn asked "no sorry" I told Finn it wasn't a complete lie I hadn't seen Jake but I did know where he was. "Hey Finn do you know FP" is I asked Finn setting up my joke/pun "No why" Finn asked "Well I do married to you I 5 years" I said laughing at Finn's blush "hey Finn your face is so red people might think your Flame Prince oh wait you are!"I said watching his face turn into a huge cherry. "SHUT UP!" Finn yelled embarrassed "damn he's mad" I thought "dude just messing around with you" I said laughing my ass off "your secret 'flame' is safe with me" I told Finn who just groaned at the pun's stupidity "and they say I'm stupid" Finn mumbled.

"Finn was that portal there before" I asked pointing at the swirling blue portal in Finn's living room

Then a girl with red boots,rocker hair,jeans,a red shirt,fangs, and very pale skin came out "Hey Marcy"me an Finn said at the same time.

"Nightosphere hurry" Marceline said rushed me and Finn nodded and umped through the portal with her our sword ready for combat.

** With Jake **

"Hey Lady want some pancakes" Jake asked his Rainicorn girl friend "jaljinaeyo sarang hae" (I'm not putting it in koreon)"Jake's Rainicorn girl friend replied "love you too now I got to call Finn" Jake said before he put o his phone device "Hmmm no answer" Jake hung up wondering but quickly dismissed it "now lets get back to tier 15 hehe hehe" Jake said chuckling walking into Lady's stable (let's cut it here before I have to change the rating to M)

**At the Candy Kingdom Laboratory**

"Maybe if I turn,no but that might,no wait,for Glob's sake!" Princess Bubblegum yelled angry she had been trying to figure out a way to stabilize Flame Princess for good and had no luck so far. "Princess someone is here to see you" Peppermint butler said "Bring them in" Princess Bubblegum said thinking someone may cheer her up. When the visitor walked in Princess Bubblegum saw it was a beautiful girl that looked human "she has the strangest thing" the princess thought... Emerald Green hair.

**Unknown Lair**

"We have found them all now we kill them" Navy blue cloaked women said "Not yet" said a Brown cloaked man wearing an amulet.

"The Enchridion, the Nightoshpere amulet,The magical power cards,and the Rose of immortality now we only need the Flame of Ice the Double Bracelet,Sword of Courage (reference much),the The Beholder's eyes,and the weapon of Creation." Said a snail "I should have the Sword" the brown cloaked man said "I should have the Rose" said the woman in blue replied

"Both of you shut the hell up!,we have work to do" the snail ordered the small snail with black eyes demonic...black...eyes...

Me:And so ends chapter two as the plot thickens

Finn:Jake you told me to stay away from tier 15 ,why did you go to it?

Jake:uh...,Shadow help me out

Me:No you told him that in an episode I have no control over it

Jake:Son of a Bitch...

PB:You are bre-

Me:F*ck off Princess!

PB:Touche

Me:5 reveiws for the next chapter


	3. The Demons Appear

Me:Hello Adventure Timeians or what ever we are called

Finn:Jake tell me what the 15th tier means!

Jake:well um... wait why isn't Bubblegum interrupting?

Me:Oh I kicked her from the intro to the chapters

Finn and Jake:Oh

Me:I don't own adventure time blah blah blah my oc are mine blah blah blah use the if you want blah blah blah...

Me:Don't cut the dotted line lol

…...

**With Me,Finn, and Marceline**

"Marcy whats up" Finn asked Marceline worried Marceline never freaked out."Look around Finn"Marceline said pointing at the Nightosphere which seemed to be empty the Nightosphere was never empty, "what in the Hel- err Nightosphere" I almost slipped knowing that Finn had no flipping idea what Hell was. "Yeah thats what I said" Marceline agreed with my wording "Um why don't you talk to you father" Finn asked curiously "Finn he's missing along with the Nightosphere amulet" Marceline replied to Finn. "The what?" I asked not knowing what the 'Nightosphere amulet' was

"basically a powerful amulet that makes the user be filled with evil chaotic energy" Finn replied knowing what it felt like well it was on him. "could that chaotic energy be released possibly make the Nightosphere portals that connected the Over world with the Nightosphere open" I asked wondering what was the explanation was to why all the demons were missing,Marceline looked shocked "that has to be it" she said then She kissed me on my lips. "Well let's go see how that happened" she said flying back through the portal "why don't you follow her Vampire King" Finn blurted out laughing "yeah yeah Flame Prince" I mumbled walking into the portal realizing Finn would never let this go.

As we arrived a Finn's tree house to find the Ice King waiting with Gunter "how did you kno-" Finn started "Wizard eyes" the Ice King (who's name is Simon) interrupted Finn. "Okay then let's go do this" I say not wanting to wait well demons (even the mentally challenged ones) to run free any longer than they need to,Everyone nodded and headed out the door.

**At The Candy Kingdom**

"Hello welcome to the Candy Kingdom" Princess Bubblegum said oblivious to what was going on outside "Hello can you please tell me where I am" the green haired girl or Saria to be more precise asked having amnesia (Cliche much) "You are in the Candy Kingdom,one of Ooo's great citys"

"Ooo?" Saria thought "Oh um... are there other humans around here" Saria asked not knowing that was

never asked that much. "Um they live near the uh Grassland and in the Grassland" Princess Bubblegum

said nervously "How many humans are going to come to Ooo Finn's gonna have a field day" Princess Bubblegum thought,remembering when Link arrived _'Flashback' Princess Bubblegum had arrived at Finn and Jake's tree...thing "Finn there is a human here to see you" Princess Bubblegum "WHAT!" Finn screamed busting my eardrums _(btw this is PB's flashback so it's in her POV) then jumped out of his window landing on me then picking me up and spinning me around. After that he kissed me on the lips then started to jump on Link asking a million questions 'Flashback ended'. "I will take you to them follow me" the Princess of the Candy Kingdom said with joy and longing for Finn to kiss her again "I can't be thinking such thoughts Finn is with Flame Princess now" Princess Bubblegum thought then a thought popped into her mind "What about Link then?" (Marcy Vs. PB). The Princess shook her head and walked to the castle doors to find that demons were outside then she rushed Saria and herself to the Castle safe room,under her lab.

**With the group that Link is in**

"Oh" Finn said "my" Simon (Ice King) said "Glob" I finished Outside of Finn's humble abode (house) a lot of demons were causing havoc and by a lot I mean about eleven million demons "Hey Finn whats u-"Beemo began until he saw what we were looking at "Finn you take the Fire Kingdom,Ice King the Ice Kingdom,Link and Marceline you two take the Candy Kingdom, and I'll take the Grasslands and the forest" Beemo said quickly coming up with a plan. "You seriously" Marceline said not thinking Beemo could take on even one demon "yes" Beemo replied kicking a soccer ball into a demons face only to ricochet into ten more knocking them out,cold. "Damn" Marceline said amazed that the tiny game device,could knock out ten demons,and give one a bloodied nose in a few seconds. "Again GO!" Beemo yelled annoyed that Demons were coming closer to him and the others.

They dispersed into their locations and went.

…...

Me:After a HELL of a lot of writer bunnies the third chapter is finished

Finn:Please I could take Bunny rabbits down with my fists

Me:Okay 'Pushes Finn out into writer Bunny swarm'

Jake:What the Glob dude Finn a dead man!

Me: 'ignores Jake' 8 reviews for next chappie

Finn AHH SAVE ME!

Me:Told you they were dangerous


End file.
